


Not a Halla

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Vhenan and Associated Stories (Lyna Lavellan) [37]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: The Wolf and the Halla are not well named. She is as far from a halla as she could possibly be, aside from her pale skin and white hair. And the Dread Wolf almost cowers before her? Unthinkable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in close conjunction with Vhenan. It takes place during the events of Vhenan. If you have not read that story then it is likely that you won't understand what is happening in this one. Please go read Vhenan and then come back. Thanks so much for your interest in my writing!

_She really isn’t a halla,_ the elf thought to herself, touching her face where the lines of her Vallaslin used to be. _She’s far too wild to be a halla._

She’d agonized over the decision to keep her vallaslin or remove it for months, and finally decided to have it removed. In the middle of the Dread Wolf’s spell, the door had thrown open so hard it banged against the wall. She’d jumped, but Fen'Harel had not flinched, his concentration unbroken. Half a word had fallen from the intruder’s lips, a name only one person dared to use, before there was silence. The intruder, a young woman with hair like raw silk, saw what was happening and stopped. She closed the door and leaned against it silently, waiting.

When the spell was complete, Fen'Harel said, “Ar lasa mala revas,” and helped her to her feet. Once that was finished, the stranger began yelling at him.

“Solas, I thought you knew better!” she cried, her hands as expressive as her face as she waved them about. “Don’t you ever learn? You just let them wander around in ruins you knew held something that would tempt them? It could have killed them! You never learn!”

At that point, the newly-freed elf had wanted to leave, but the woman was blocking the only door. If the windows had opened, she might have leapt out to escape.

The Dread Wolf merely sighed in the face of the woman’s anger. It was startling to see him almost looking submissive before her.

“Vhenan, I swear I believed its magic would have been dulled to the point of nonexistence after all this time,” he told her.

 _He calls her vhenan?_ the elf wondered. _But she’s no halla!_

“You believed,” the woman echoed. “But you didn’t check? You didn’t attempt to make sure that they wouldn’t be harmed? What kind of stupid, irresponsible, ignorant-” Her voice trailed off as if she were too angry to continue.

“I made a mistake, vhenan,” Fen'Harel said soothingly. “There was no permanent harm done.”

“This time,” she ground out through clenched teeth. The Dread Wolf winced. He _winced._ It was almost incredible. No one would believe her if she tried to tell them about this.

 _She isn’t a halla,_ the elf thought again. _She’s a wolf, like him. The weight of time and past mistakes have tempered him, but she’s wild and untamed. She could never be tamed. She’s…. amazing._

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, yeah, this was fun. Lyna is really not a halla... I love the imagery so much, though, and I included it in Vhenan. But she's not a halla. And so this happened. Because I was bored...
> 
> This is a reference to chapter thirteen of Vhenan, in which Solas returns from some ruins with Tan'Adahla and two of the three of them are under the diluted influence of an unnamed artifact. In the moment, Lyna is just happy he's home. But later, she's pissed that it happened at all. He's so bad at planning...


End file.
